


The Mermaid

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, also my contribution to mermay, mermaid au, nudity reference because mermaid but not explicit, teikokuweek, teikokuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: He thought his life was over. Then a girl speaks to him and he is in for more surprises than one could ever imagine after having a near death experience.Teikoku Week day 7 - Free for all - mermaid au
Relationships: Sakuma Jirou/Otonashi Haruna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Mermaid

The first thing he hears is the sound of waves crashing onto land before withdrawing into the ocean. Sakuma feels the heat from the sun's rays and the grainy sand underneath. A hand twitches to show he was waking. The salty breeze brushes past him, caressing his damp body and causing him to shiver.

His eyes open, and he squints. When had it gotten so bright? The last he recalled it was dark and-

"My ship!" Sakuma shouts as he sits up. And immediately, he regrets it. His head spins and stomach churns. He groans while holding his head in his hand as he waits for this nauseous feeling to pass.

There was a storm. Last night. It had appeared out of nowhere during a celebration on board. The crew had gone into a panic as they fought against the ocean. And he did his best as well, only to have a wave crash onto him and force him off the deck. Once he had hit the water, he feared the worst. Sakuma could recall the feeling of water filling his lungs, how hard it was to move, and just how dark the ocean really could be.

But here he was. Fine. Alive.

He couldn't believe it. Part of him thought he was dead and was now stuck on some beach like purgatory. He didn't want to think his life had ended so soon, but what other answer could there be? It would have to be a genuine miracle for him to have survived the storm.

Sakuma sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He takes in a sharp breath when he realizes his eyepatch was gone.

_'Probably lost at sea.'_

He clicks his tongue. Another issue he would have to deal with. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be on this beach with him. It wouldn't stop him from covering his right eye with his bangs.

After a silent moment, he forces himself to his feet. His body still feels heavy, but moving slowly helps…somewhat. If he is still alive, he hopes that he can last out here for a while.

He walks along the beach. He doesn't want to stray too far in hopes of a ship arriving. With his gaze drifting between land and sea, he doesn't notice the glasses set in his path. It's only when he hears a crunch underneath his foot does he pull back.

Covered in sand are red glasses with now cracked lenses. He reaches down to pick them up. They're unusually cold, wet. Seaweed was even stuck to them.

"You're finally awake and the first thing you do is step on my treasure?"

His head shoots up when he hears a young maiden's voice. He finds a woman sitting upon a large rock surrounded by water near the shore. Her back was towards him, and she played with short, blue strands of hair. He caught a slight pout on her lips.

And then he realized the woman had nothing on. Her bare back shown to him left little to the imagination. The man blushed and turned his gaze away.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," he apologizes. "Are you not cold? You should put something on."

The woman chuckles.

"I'm fine." She turns to rest her stomach against the rock, hiding her upper half from him. She rests her chin over her arms. "You're a real gentleman."

"Thanks?" He glances over at the girl, still uncomfortable in her presence. "I…can't fix these but I know someone who can."

"Do you? Is it someone aboard your ship? They'll be here soon, you know."

Sakuma tilts his head, careful not to expose his eye.

"What do you mean? My ship…how could you know about them?"

She hums, and her gaze turns to the sea. She falls silent before letting out a sigh.

"I left a trail. Those aboard are quite smart. You picked a loyal and trustworthy crew."

Confusion falls onto his face. What did she mean? A trail? Praising his men? God, he wished he still wasn't coming to terms with his near death experience so he could just think clearly.

"I don't understand. If you left a trail, you could take me back on your ship, couldn't you?"

"I have no ship." She grins and finds the lost look on his face quite endearing. "Don't need one."

Before he could throw another question at her, the woman lifted her body up. Sakuma still feels the need to look away but steal a glance at what she truly intended to show off.

A tail.

A beautiful dark blue tail, similar to her hair in color but with iridescent scales. They shined in the sunlight as it swayed back and forth. The rock still hid where human and fish meet, but he knew this was real. She was real.

"A mermaid…" Sakuma breathed.

As she relaxes against the rock once more, a feeling of conflict washes over him. Mermaids were known as a curse to men on the sea. They lured men to their death, devoured their flesh and bones until nothing was left. All by using their voice. Had she been using her charm all this time? He thought it was alluring and now there seemed to be a reason behind it.

"I won't do anything to you." She rolls her eyes. "You can trust me. Besides, I won't stay here for too long. I just wanted to see you wake up."

Now there's a pang of guilt in his chest for thinking the worst. She really gave him no reason to be wary of her. She almost seemed to trusting, to knowing.

"Why…?" He mumbles. "You, a mermaid-"

"Haruna."

"Huh?"

"My name. Even we have one you know, Sakuma."

"Haruna, then. Why are you helping me so much?"

The mermaid hums and taps a finger against her lips. A grin forms as she pushes her body up, sitting on the rock once more.

"I have my reasons. Anyway, it was…nice to talk with you. When you get my glasses fix, toss them into the ocean. I'll find them. Thanks in advance!"

Without another word, she slides off the rock and into the water below.

"Wait!"

It's too late. She's already gone. If he were to look closely, he could see a faint figure under swimming away into the ocean.

He had no way to catch her now, not that he wanted to. Sakuma only wanted to ask her questions, curious about her and what she had done. If only she had remained for a moment longer.

For now, he'll wait and believe in her words. He stares at the glasses in his hands, beginning to wonder about her 'treasure'. And then he catches a familiar eyepatch being washed ashore through those cracked lenses.


End file.
